What about us?
by haneshi47
Summary: AU Rukia had only met Ichigo in school as a human, never a shinigami. Also, they had been close, closer than normal for friends. But some things never change for BOYS, like pride... originally an activity for school
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that it still isn't time for me to post a new story, but MJ had wanted to post this story on the net. So I posted it here. I still have many things to do, and I promise I'll upload the 2 other stories that I will have to make here. This story was originally mine, with characters originally named MJ and Jhay. MJ just passed it to our teacher as hers. This is truly based on the song _**What about us**_ by Yeng Constantino. Listen to it...

Disclaimer: I wish Bleach was mine, but that would be like wishing I will be the clouds,

**WHAT ABOUT US?**

It was just a fine, sunny day…. But it doesn't really reflect my feelings….

Even just a tiny bit.

We were just having a good time, with every day passing by. I thought it was just a dream come true, so why did it all suddenly end, in just a flick of your wrist, without batting your eyelashes?

I felt tears at the corner of my eyes, but I willed them back. I was not about to show my weakness to anyone, even if my room is empty with nothing but me, my things, your smell, our memories, and loneliness…

I remember when we first ended up together with each other…. I was just walking away from my friend's house that I visited, when I bumped into HIM. It was just a bare second our bodies touching, but that single touch sent shivers down my spine. Not the kind that shows up when fear happens, the kind of… feeling that you get when you're with somebody… I can't explain it.

He was playing basketball at the school grounds, and I was watching him play. I was breathless, unable to recognize that I was seeing someone who I truly might like.

Then we were walking back home after that play you did, I can't believe it. I thought that you wouldn't notice someone like me who was insignificant, but you did.

Subsequently, we went to a restaurant to eat a late lunch, then we went around the mall. It felt so right for me to be with you, like there was no reason for us not to be together.

I heard a knock at the door, and I furiously wiped the tears threatening to flow down. I shouted at that someone that knocked I am not going to eat, then fell back down my bed.

I turned to my side, and I saw a picture.

Not just any other picture, something important.

It was you and me, together. You with one arm around my shoulders, my hands clasped across with yours. We were happy, right?

So why did it end up with this?

I think of that time, when we were in school. It was just any other day, just like any other day. Rush hour, cramming, hot and stifling… you name it.

Then you suddenly approached me, with a letter. I smiled at you, I greeted you. But you never returned them and I suddenly felt my smile slip away. Is there something wrong?

You gave the letter to me, then suddenly, you left, without even bidding me goodbye. I felt tears well up my eyes, but I pushed them away.

I am now here, on my bed, crying. I had read the letter, and now I can't even hold back my tears now that I remember it. You said you didn't want everybody teasing you about us, so you tried to avoid me. You wrote that you love me too, and you weren't angry or being mad at me. You also note down that you will never ever get tired of me.

But why did it end soon?

Why do I even bother thinking of this? It just makes me cry, doesn't it?

But no matter what I do, no matter how much I tried to not get hurt, the feeling still comes back.

Why?

Because you are my everything. I was used see you every day of my life, of hearing your voice, of seeing you smile, of feeling your soft touch against my skin. My mind whirled around you. Every word that you speak, I crave for the sound of it.

I felt sorry for myself, because you only did this for you. You saved your 'manly' pride against the judging of others, without even caring that I may get hurt, that I could also get hurt.

I laughed. I think I was crazy at that time, because I was crying and laughing at the same time for the same reason. You.

I glanced again at that picture and saw your smiling face. I erase the tear marks on my face, vowing never to cry again, just for someone like you.

I vow from this day on, that I would get over you, no matter what. For doing this would mean I can mend my already broken heart….

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. Everything is accepted, except maybe curses thrown at me. So go click that purple button with the word Go in it... Please,

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I know that this is pretty late, but I guess I should have done this the first time I uploaded this supposed-to-be oneshot.

Okay...

I know that some of you out there appreciate this story more than I could, and some also wish that I could continue this story. As much as I am busy, I really miss writing, and I really have an autor's block about my other GA story.

Guys, I know it is sudden, but I want you to vote on the poll in my profile if you want this story to be more than a one-shot.

I also have my idea what will happen next, and I surely will try to fix that sloppy ending if you agree with me to conbtinue it. Maybe I could fix that up, before I submit the next chapter I have in mind.

Also, would you please... do not give a review for this Author's note... it's kinda... irritating that you'll give me reviews just because of a petty author's note. If you want to say something, just PM me and I'll reply as soon as I see your message.

Vote wisely please...

cLaRiShA


End file.
